A Desirable Escape
by Deceptive Heart
Summary: Voldemort is winning and the Order has been pushed underground. It is a time of harsh realities as muggleborns and muggles are being killed by the hundreds. Is there any way to bring this war to an end or will it be the death of them all? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A Desirable Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: This story would follow HBP. However, Sirius is alive mainly because he is one of my favorite characters. This is not a DH compliment. It takes place about 6-7 years after HBP. Enjoy.

Prologue:

She moved slowly, carefully placing each foot on the wet ground below her. Her hand twitched with anticipation. A sudden noise from behind her caused her to leap soundlessly in to the shadows. She watched as a drunk man stumbled through the alleyway singing an unrecognizable tune. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the man began to vomit. Noiselessly she snuck out of the alleyway and into the open street, trying to keep a low profile. The muggle town was quiet at the late hour and she knew she should get out of the street. She sensed movement to her right and barely had time to spin out of the way as a curse flew in her direction. She quickly toughed her wand to the tattoo on her forearm before sending back a curse of her own. Loud cracks filled the air as her backup arrived. Within minutes the situation was under control and three death eaters lay dead at their feet. The girl shook her head sadly. 'When had it gotten so out of control?' Hermione felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she erased the thoughts from her mind as she apparated back to headquarters.

Headquarters was not as it had been in the past. They had taken an idea from a muggle movie about mutant turtles and created a hideaway in a sewer. It was not the most ideal place, but it was safe. The war had gotten out of hand when Dumbledore had died. Harry had tried to fulfill the prophecy, but the final battle had not been as expected. It had come down to Harry and Voldemort, as it had to be. However, Voldemort had sent a killing curse at Colin Creevy distracting Harry long enough to throw a curse in his direction. Ron had immediately dived on Harry and apparated them away to safety. Harry hadn't died, but was severely injured. He now had to walk with a cane and with his injury their hopes had died.

Voldemort grew more powerful by the second and he had soon overthrown the ministry and Hogwarts, taking away the final resistance against him. Hermione guessed that the outside world was now something comparable to Germany during Hitler's reign. Voldemort was gathering up muggles and killing them off systematically and putting the rest to work for him. What was left of the Order had formed a secret alliance and had gone underground. They had turned Voldemort's tactics against him and were systematically killing off Death Eaters and rounding up stray witches and wizards. They also had safe camps for rescued muggles. It was something, Hermione knew, but it wasn't enough. She sighed as she stripped off her completely black outfit and climbed into the shower. If only they could do more maybe she would be able to sleep at night. Her child could roam carefree in the streets and her and her husband could walk through the park hand in hand like a normal couple. She heard Ron open the bathroom door and start to brush his teeth. She smiled as he told her about how Sirius had been entertaining Ella all day. It was times like these that made her feel like everything would be okay.

Ron smiled as his wife came out of the bathroom, her hair still in wet curls. She had matured so much and had grown into a stunning woman. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before crawling into bed and grabbing a book from the bedside table. Ron twirled his wedding ring. He couldn't believe it had been five years today. They had gotten married at eighteen and her parents had been killed days later. Ron knew that this is why they never celebrated their anniversary. He shook the thought out of his head as he burrowed into the covers and closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow would bring a better day.

A/N: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Alliance

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world.

A/N: hope you enjoy. Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments. Reviews are appreciated.

Remus cleared his throat attempting to get the attention of everyone at the table. Hermione nudged her husband who was animatedly talking with George about some new joke idea. Hermione had to smile. Fred and George were their comic relief in this world. They could make them smile if only for a second. Remus had begun to talk so she shifted her attention to the topic at hand.

"Voldemort has finally taken over France. Their government fell late last night. All the muggles are being rounded up."

Sirius spoke up. "Can we do anything to help?"

Remus's eyes lost some of their life. "We lost communication with the team we had stationed there. I fear that trying to help now would not end well."

There was a general murmur of agreement around the table. However, no one really seemed pleased about leaving France on it's own. Hermione knew that they had no choice, but it pained her to think about all those people who would die. Ron seemed to sense her thoughts and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled up at him as Remus began to talk again.

"We have also received word through one of our spies that Voldemort is planning an attack on one of our safe-houses. We do not know how he discovered it, but we think it has something to do with the disappearance of McKenly Konop. We are in the process of evacuating the muggles, but we need more volunteers."

Bill and Charlie glanced at each other and then raised their hands. Remus nodded at them in agreement and dismissed the meeting.

Hermione headed to the nursery to find her daughter her thoughts filled with what she had just learned. McKenly had disappeared about a week ago and it was widely thought that he had been taken by Voldemort, but their spy had been unable to confirm that. She shook her head at the thought of another lost safe-house. That was the second one in three months. She carefully pushed those thoughts out of her head as her daughter came running towards her. She smiled as Ella dove into her arms.

"Hi Sweetie how was your day?"

Hermione smiled as Ella started a detailed description of her day.

"and then James Potter told me that there really was a three headed dog named Fluffy and that it was going to come and eat me in the middle of the night." She looked up into her mother's eyes. "There is no dog named Fluffy is there mommy?"

Hermione had to smirk at her innocent expression. "Yes sweetie Fluffy exists, but he isn't going to eat you in your sleep. He is with Hagrid. You remember Hagrid right?"

Ella nodded and seemed content with this explanation and immediately started talking about how James had gotten her in trouble today. Hermione was going to have to have a talk with Harry about what stories he told his son.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she entered the kitchen with Ella. She turned to see Harry smiling at her. She glared at him.

"James was telling Ella today about how a three-headed dog named Fluffy was going to come eat her in the middle of the night. I wonder how he heard that story."

Harry smiled at her guiltily. "Sorry 'Moine. I'll talk to him." He smiled down at Ella. "Sorry Ella, James is a little too much like my father."

Ron choose that moment to enter the kitchen. Ella squealed and reached for her father. Ron laughed and plucked her out of her mother's arms. Hermione smiled at the pair and sat down at the table with Harry.

"So how is Ginny getting along?"

Harry smiled at the mention of his wife. "She keep complaining that she looks like a whale. I think she looks beautiful, but with her hormones and temper I just keep my mouth shut. She only has about a month left anyways."

Hermione grinned at the thought of Ginny and her temper. She definitely had inherited it from her mother and with the pregnancy hormones added in, everyone knew to stay out of her way.

A sharp shrilling noise cut through their bliss. An attack was occurring at one of their muggle safe-houses. Ron immediately grabbed Ella to bring her back to the nursery. Hermione ran to her room to change. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

Please Review!!!!


End file.
